


Sweet Nothings

by plants_in_sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, Fontcest, M/M, Possible mentions of abuse, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Underfell, Violence, gaaaay skeletonssss, honeymustard - Freeform, implied things, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_in_sin/pseuds/plants_in_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how Sans likes science? Well maybe science likes Sans too, maybe too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So yeah, first chapter. I haven't written anything too serious in a while so forgive me if it isnt great. I've been dragged into fontcest hell and I really like Honeymustard, thus I have decided to try a go at writing it! Also first time writing a fanfiction, feel free to constructively criticize it. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Respective AUs belong to their creators, not me!

 

Everything was normal.

 

The day began like any other, Sans would wake up after several hours of empty sleep and Papyrus would call him down stairs, threatening to come up to his room if he didn't get out of bed, and slowly he would make his way down before Papyrus could drag him out. When he passed his brother he would barely receive a greeting.

 

**“mornin’ boss.”**

 

He made his way over into the kitchen, opening the fridge in hopes of finding food, but was severely disappointed when he saw it was empty. He shouldn't of expected much, they hadn't gone out for food in weeks and Papyrus never cooked anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time his brother had cooked for them.

 

**“SO YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED TODAY. CONGRATULATIONS. I'LL BE LEAVING FOR PATROL, SEE ME OFF.”**

 

He jumped when his brother’s voice came from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Papyrus standing in the doorway already set and dressed. His brother was always ready, always prepared for anything. That was one of the many traits Sans admired about his brother. Papyrus was strong, great, and ruthless. Even as children, his brother had been distinguishable among the crowd. No one could match his brother’s power, aside from Undyne and Asgore. Such was expected from the captain of the royal guard.

 

Meanwhile, he was considered the slacking brother who held Papyrus back, people wondered why Papyrus even kept him around. Sometimes he wondered why too.

 

When Sans finally closed the fridge he looked around unsure of what to do. His brother impatiently waited for him to make a move, when he didn't, Papyrus grunted in annoyance.

 

**“WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?”**

 

Sans hurriedly waddled over, following his brother out of the kitchen and into the living room, stopping at the entrance as Papyrus opened the door. The taller skeleton watched him carefully as he stood and switched his weight from one leg to the other.

 

**“alright, boss, uh take care…”**

 

He flinched when the door practically slammed close, he had upset Papyrus. Had he fucked up again? He should have reacted quicker, gotten out of bed faster, or at least done something besides standing there like an idiot. He felt angry at himself for making such silly mistakes, but he knew that there was nothing he could do now, and he hated it. The shorter skeleton sighed, he needed to stop thinking about it. He needed a distraction. He started wandering back towards the kitchen before he realized there was no point in doing so, stupid.

 

**“tch.”**

 

He teleported into his room and began rummaging through one of his drawers, picking out a key, and teleporting outside to unlock the mysterious door behind the brothers house. Walking in, the door closed behind him, the lights automatically turned on as he progressed through the corridor, and he stopped when he reached a heap of cloth at the end. He tore the sheet off revealing a hunk of metal, his hunk of metal to be exact. It was something he had been working on in secret. An old passion of his.

 

Papyrus didn't know any of this existed behind their house, Sans kept the key hidden away from his brother. If the other found out… he shivered at the possibilities.

 

Shaking his head he shoved those thoughts aside and began working on the machine. He was free today and he would take this opportunity to do something with his life, even if a reset was imminent at any given moment. This was the longest they had gone without one, surprisingly enough, and this was the farthest he had ever gotten to completing the machine.

 

He just needed a few more days, just a few more days, and maybe, just maybe, he could make a breakthrough.

 

**. . .**

 

Several hours had passed before Sans stopped working, he kept a close eye on the time to prevent Papyrus from arriving to an empty house.  He stepped back and took in his handy work. He held his breath at the sight of it, it looked almost… hopeful. It disgusted him, but it was still beautiful. He ran his phalanges across the surface, felt the chilled metal under his fingertips. It wasn’t alive, but he sensed something from it, something was tugging at him. He wanted to continue working on it, but he knew Papyrus would be home soon and reluctantly withdrew his hand from it.

 

The lights inside began flickering and he felt a shift in the space around him, the feeling was far from pleasant and it left shivers down his spine.

 

**“the fuck…?”**

 

A sharp pain embedded itself inside his head causing him to grip his scar. What the hell was happening? He fell down to his knees, holding his head as the pain spread, escalating, becoming more agonizing by the second. He wanted it to stop. _Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP._ He couldn’t take it. He felt like his skull was splitting in half. He heard what he thought was a banshee wailing, but it only took him a second to realize the screeching was coming from him. His eye sockets were clenched close, but he forced himself to look up. All he saw was his machine and the lights flashing above it, he could feel it… pulsing.  He felt scared and confused. It was impossible for it to be functioning, there were still pieces missing, parts that still needed to be built, it didn’t even have a power source yet! He didn't understand.

 

The machine turned itself on, buttons, signals, sensors, all powering up. A faint hum radiated from its core and an eerie glow began to fill the whole room and it grew brighter. It became so bright that it was blinding, he had to close his eyes before it was too painful to look at. He was still screaming as everything happened.

 

Then it stopped. The pain, the sound, the pulse, the glow, everything stopped. There was only silence and… darkness.

 

Sans collapsed, his body flopping down onto the floor, he could feel himself slipping from consciousness. He felt so useless, felt like he had failed,  felt like a rock sinking, forever, to the bottom of a lake. It felt cold, the world felt so cold. What was going to happen? What about Papyrus? Was this the end? Was he going to-

  


**. . .**

  


Sans jolted awake, gasping for air and gripping his chest. His head was throbbing, his mind was racing a hundred miles per an hour, his entire body felt sore and weak. He couldn't think and when he tried to get up he fell back down onto hard ground, it nearly knocked the wind out of him. He began panicking. He knew he had to get up, he couldn't stay laying around. Papyrus would kill him if he saw him like this, flopping around on the floor like a fish out of water. He. He…

 

He gave up, let himself go limp. A shiver found its way down his body and suddenly he was aware of his surroundings. He willed himself to look around, turning his head as much as his body would allow. The skeleton was out in the open, laying in the middle of a field of snow. Why was he…?

 

Sans felt the temperature drop around him, another shiver made its way through his body. Why was it so cold? He understood that Snowdin was a cold place, but it was never this cold.

 

He made another attempt at sitting up, his body groaning in protest, but was successful. He did his best to slow down his breathing and tried to remember how he got there in the first place.

 

It wasn't until seconds later that he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Fear took over and he felt panic rise in him again. He was too weak to fight someone now, he had to get away or else, but he couldn't stand up. He cursed at himself for being so pathetic. He hated it.

 

Sans tried to find something, somewhere to at least hide, nothing.

  
**“ H E Y  B U D , D O N ‘ T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E E T  A  N E W  F R I E N D. . . ? “**


End file.
